Dancing Magnae : Christmas Cake
by 13ginger
Summary: Natal pertama untuk Kai dan Minzy. Bagaimana perasaan Minzy ketika pertama kali bertemu 11 pangeran EXO lainnya? 2shoot ! EXO, Big Bang, 2NE1, YG Family!
1. Chapter 1

Haaaii... Ginger comeback! Kalo ada yang nunggu FF saya yang lain, sabar ya, perlu waktu untuk mengetik. Hehehe. Oh, ini spesial Natal. Jadi.. Ya berkisar soal Natal. Sebenernya mau jadi _oneshoot_ tapi kepanjangan -_- jadilah saya bagi dua. Okelah, silahkan di nikmati, oke?! :)

**Cast : **Minzy, Chaerin, Bom, Dara.

**Support Cast :** Jiyong, EXO Member, Pig Manager ( 2NE1 manager )

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Family

**Disclaimer** : Semua punya Tuhan.

* * *

_23 Desember 2012, 16.00 KST._

"Dua hari lagi Natal, Mingkki. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Aku ingin pulang."

"Yaaahh.. Kita bisa membuat pesta Natal disini! Bagaimana?"

"Aku ingin pulang..,"

"Bagaimana kalau ikut pesta Natal di gedung YG saja? Semua orang akan datang kan?"

"Aku...,"

"Aissh.. Bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Jiyong."

"_Unnie_..,"

"Oke! Kita akan ikut pesta natal di YG _building_. Kira kira, Cheondung boleh diajak tidak ya?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Jongin."

Sontak, Chaerin, Bom dan Dara berhenti mengoceh soal rencana perayaan Natal dua hari lagi. Mereka menoleh pada seorang gadis dengan rambut ungu yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela apartemen mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau rindu padanya ya, Mingkki? Bukannya tadi kau sudah menelfonnya?" tanya Bom hati hati.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya..,"

Dan seketika itu juga, Bom, Chaerin dan Dara saling menatap. Tidak biasanya Minzy menjadi sendu seperti itu. Tahun tahun lalu, kalau masalah Natal, dia pasti yang akan semangat. Merencanakan ini itu, atau minta kado yang aneh aneh. Tapi sekarang, perubahan dirasakan oleh ketiga kakak perempuannya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan demam jatuh cinta.

"Kalau begitu, atur saja jadwal untuk bertemu dengannya. Natal ini, dia libur kan?" tanya Chaerin, duduk di depan Mingkki dengan tersenyum. Tanpa disangka, Minzy menatapnya dengan tatapan anak kecil yang hampir menangis.

"Dia.. Tidak bisa.. Jadwalnya padat ketika kita libur.. Sementara kita ada jadwal, dia libur.. _Unnie_... _Ottokhe_?!"

Meskipun Chae adalah seorang _leader_, tapi menghadapi _magnae_ yang tiba tiba bersikap begini juga membuat Chae sedikit pening. Maksudnya, tidak pernah Mingkki merajuk untuk seorang laki laki kalau bukan karena Kim Jongin.

Dalah hati, diam diam Chae bersumpah, kalau Jongin membuat Mingkkinya menangis. Habis dia.

"Tapi, Mingkki. Kalau kau bertemu dengan Jongin saat natal juga tidak mungkin. Ia pasti merayakan Natal dengan keluarganya 'kan?" kata Dara mendekat Mingkki dan mengelus lengannya pelan.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan lusa?" kata Bom sembari menjetikkan jarinya. Chae mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa dengan lusa?" tanya Dara. Tapi Bom hanya tersenyum manis dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Dan Chae merasakan aura yang kurang menyenangkan menguar dari gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_24 December 2012, 17.47 KST_

"Mingkki-_aaahh.._.. Kau harus menambahkan beberapa sendok gula lagi, mungkin?"

"Issh.. Darong! Kalau Jongin makan gula banyak banyak juga nggak sehat tahu! Bagaimana dengan buah?"

"Mmm... Aku akan mengambil beberapa potong apel dan strowberi untuk topingnya."

"Loh, Mingkki. Kenapa ada kue yang sudah di oven? Ini kue cokelat?" tanya Dara.

"_Ne_, yang di dalam oven, untuk Jongin dan EXO-K. Yang ini, aku akan membuat _cheese cake_, ini untuk EXO-M."

"Eee... Mingkki? Kau memanggil Kai dengan Jongin juga?" tanya Bom sembari mengambil secolek krim lalu memakannya. Disambut dengan pukulan kecil Dara yang sedang menghias kuenya.

"T-tidak siih.."

"Lalu?"

"Kkamjongie."

Bom dan Dara awalnya diam. Lalu tertawa sekeras kerasnya. Bisa bisanya Mingkki juga ikut ikutan teman teman Jongin memanggilnya Kkam-Jong. Mereka lalu mengatakan candaan candaan kecil soal kulit gelap kekasih adik kecilnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, di ruang tamu, di sofa. Seorang laki laki dengan rambut merah terusik ketenangannya dan menggeliat pelan membuka mata. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah suara dan menghembuskan nafas menatap langit langit _dorm_ tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanyanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur sembari menguap kecil.

"Mingkki membuat tart untuk Jongin dan teman temannya. Dan dua _babo umma_ itu berusaha untuk membantunya."

Lelaki itu terkekeh.

"Tapi, dari yang kudengar, kedua _babo umma_ itu berusaha menjauhkan anak mereka dari kompor."

"Yeah, menjauhkan Mingkki dari dapur mungkin hal yang benar. Tapi, sebenarnya, yang harus dijauhkan itu adalah orang orang itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Dua orang itu bisa membakar habis dapurnya."

Chaerin dan Jiyong a.k.a CL dan G-Dragon lalu berpandangan dan tertawa lepas. Jiyong memutuskan untuk duduk dan memandang Chae yang masih sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di notebook Samsungnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Tidak mencoba menjadi Ibu yang baik juga untuk Mingkki?" tanyanya. Chae hanya menggidikkan bahunya dan tetap fokus pada layar,

"Aku mau sih. Tapi, aku tipe _cool mom_. Jadi, aku akan membiarkan anak anakku berbuat apa yang mereka mau selagi itu masih dalam batas normal untukku."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Itulah kenapa aku akan sangaaatt tenang kalau anak anakku nanti berada di pelukan seorang Lee Chaerin."

Chae tiba tiba berhenti mengetik dan memandang Jiyong. Lelaki berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum manis dan berkata.

"_I miss you_."

Chaerin memandangnya dan tersenyum malu, warna merah samar pasti akan Jiyong lihat kalau Mingkki tidak tiba tiba datang dan menyurungkan satu potong _cheese cake_ padanya.

"Baru matang ya?" tanya Ji dan menggigit kue tersebut. Mingkki hanya mengangguk dan menunggu _sunbae_nya tersebut mengunyah kue.

"Enak sih, tapi toping _cheese_nya kebanyakan." kata Ji, dan menyurungkan kue ditangannya pada Chae yang mengetik lagi.

"_Unnie_! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mingkki saat Jiyong menyuapi Chae. Chaerin mengunyahnya dan mendongakkan kepala.

"Kalau kau mengurangi c_heese_nya, itu bakal lebih enak dimakan sama minuman yang manis juga."

Minzy hanya mengangguk paham dan memakan sisa kue yang sudah ia berikan pada Jiyong dan Chaerin. Tiba tiba ia tersenyum jahil dan menatap Jiyong dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"_Oppa_. Natal kan sebentar lagi, apa yang sudah _oppa_ siapkan untuk Chaerin _unnie_?" tanyanya. Chaerin mencuri lirik pada Jiyong sementara yang dipandangan begitu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau masih kecil, Mingkki-_ah_..," katanya lalu mengusak rambut Minzy, "..itu rahasiaku dengan Chaerin."

Mingkki memajukan bibirnya kecewa sementara Chaerin hanya menunduk semakin dalam. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Jiyong padanya di Natal tahun ini. Mengingat itu, rasanya Chaerin jadi gema..

"IIIIH! AKU IRI DENGAN MEREKA BEREMPAAAT!" teriak seseorang dari dapur dan menatap mereka dengan spatula di tangan sementara tangannya tertekuk di depan dada.

Chaerin, Minzy dan Jiyong menoleh lalu tertawa pelan. Dara dan Bom. Mereka menatap kedua _noona_ dan _unnie_ itu sembari tertawa pelan.

"Harusnya aku yang punya pacar duluan! Kenapa jadi Chae dan Mingkki yang punya kekasih duluan sih?!" tanya Dara sembari menunjuk nunjuk mereka dengan spatula.

"_Ne_! Harusnya itu kami berdua yang punya pacar! Kenapa jadi kalian yang mesra mesraan sih?" protes Bom. Jiyong hanya tertawa dan berdiri mendekati dapur untuk mengambil air.

"Salah sendiri,_noona_ sih tidak kreatif."

Dan Jiyong harus rela jadi sasaran amuk spatula Dara dan pukulan pukulan kecil Bom di lengannya sementara kedua gadis di sofa tertawa. .

.

.

.

.

.

_25 December 2012, 20.34 KST_

"Apa kuenya sudah dibawa?"

"Ya ampun _oppa_. Sudah berapa kali _oppa_ tanya begitu?" tanya Mingkki jengkel meskipun tetap mengecek dua dus besar tart di jok belakang.

"Aku kan cuma bertanya.,"

Kedua mata gadis itu memejam erat sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada sekalian berdoa dalam hati kalau Jongin dan teman temannya akan menyukai kue tar yang ia buat. Sekarang, ia sedang dalam perjalanan (bersama _pig manager_) dari YG _building_ ke _dorm_ EXO.

Sempat ia menerima pandangan aku-tahu-kau-mau-kemana-jadi-jangan-berbohong dari Yang _seongsaenim_ saat ia pamit untuk kembali ke _dorm_ 2NE1 lebih dulu, tapi Chaerin _unnie_ sekali lagi menyelamatkannya dibantu dengan Ji _oppa_.

Mungkin Natal tahun depan, atau waktu ulang tahun Chae di Februari tahun depan, ia akan memberikan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kedua orang itu.

"_Oppa_, kalau misalkan Jongin tidak suka bagaimana?"

"Aku akan memakannya."

Dan Mingkki menyarangkan satu cubitan kecil nan sakit di lengan besar itu.

"Duh, Mingkki! Berhentilah mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Seungri saja suka kuemu, masa Jongin tidak? Tidak mungkin dari 12 cowok itu tidak ada yang mau memakan kuemu."

"Tapi..,"

"Dengarkan, aku ya, Mingkki." ujar manajer sembari menarik rem tangan, tanda mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, "..Jongin itu pasti menyukai apapun darimu. Jadi percayalah padaku, ia tidak akan sampai hati membuang kuemu meskipun tidak enak."

Dan cubitan kembali mampir, tapi kali ini di pipi gembul tersebut.

"YA! GONG MINZY! BERHENTI MENCUBITKU!" teriak manajer saat Mingkki cepat cepat keluar dan membuka jok belakang, mengambil kedua dus besar tersebut.

"Oke oke. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Tung...,"

"Sampai jam 12. Ingat, tidak ada toleransi, telat semenit, aku akan melaporkanmu!"

Mingkki memutar matanya malas dan mulai berjalan masuk ke apartemen dengan penyamaran sempurna. Ia menaikkan kedua kaca mata hitamnya dan mulai masuk ke dalam.

Kalau mau dipikir pikir sih, jarang juga Mingkki melakukan hal gila seperti ini. Tidak biasanya ia mau rela rela pergi ke _dorm_ _boyband_ hanya untuk mengantar kue. Bukan pengantaran biasa sih, apalagi kalau tujuannya selalu membuat perut Mingkki dipenuhi kupu kupu meskipun hanya memikirkannya.

Saat Mingkki melihat ke elevator dan menunjukkan angka lantai yang akan ia tuju, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Rasanya saat pintu itu terbuka, kakinya berat untuk melangkah. Sesekali ia tertawa sendiri mengingat begitu gugup dirinya hanya untuk bertemu Jongin dan teman temannya. Kalau dipikir pikir, dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan keluarga EXO dan berkenalan sih.

Ya ampun, ini lebih sulit daripada ia harus bertemu dengan Ibu Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan nomor apartemen yang ia tuju tahu tahu sudah ada di depan matanya. Ia mengatur nafas dan membuka penutup wajah serta kacamatanya. Lalu memencet bel dengan pelan dua kali. Selama pintu itu belum dibuka, ia mengatur nafas dan menundukkan kepala. Sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu dan menatapnya terkejut.

"Ya, _dorm_ EX... Eh?!"

"_A_-_Anneyong_?" kata Mingkki sembari tersenyum gugup.

.

_ .Continued_

_._


	2. Chapter 2

__Oke... Ini lanjutan Christmas Cake part 2. By the way, Ginger mau curhat nih, enaknya buat FF kedepan, kalo buat Jongin, enaknya tetep pakek Jongin atau Kai? Terus kalo Kai itu dipakeknya pas kapan, kalo Jongin pas kapan? Apa, Kai itu dipakek pas lagi tampil di depan umum aja, terus kalo Jongin di backstage? Ginger dilema. Tapi, buat FF yang ini, Ginger pakek Jongin. Biar terkesan lebih deket gitu satu sama lain :p

**Cast : **Lee Chaerin, Gong Minzy ( 2NE1 ), Kwon Jiyong ( Big Bang ), Kim Jongin ( EXO )

**Support Cast** : YG Family ( Including Yang Hyun Suk ), EXO Members, Pig Manager

**Genre : **Humor, Family, Romance

**Disclaimer** : Mereka dan saya punya Tuhan. Cerita, milik saya.

* * *

_._

_tobe._

.

"Eh.. Er... Apa.. Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Mingkki melihat lelaki yang memandang Mingkki seakan akan ia adalah makhluk halus yang tiba tiba muncul di depan pintu _dorm_nya.

"T-tidak sih.. Cuma.. Kaget saja kau.. Kemari." katanya tersenyum lebar dengan kerutan di kening.

"BAEK! SIAPA YANG DATANG?!" teriakan dari dalam _dorm_ membuat keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"I-ini. Suho _hyung_..,"

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, menunjukkan wajah malaikat yang tersenyum dan memandang gadis itu kaget. Tapi, wajahnya melunak lagi dan tersenyum.

"Halo, Minzy. Senang bertemu denganmu. Ayo masuk! Pasti sangat dingin di luar!" kata Suho mempersilahkan Mingkki masuk, ia tersenyum mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih, "..Baek, katakan pada yang lain kalau ada Minzy datang."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan segera berlari ke dalam _dorm_ meneriakkan sesuatu yang disambut dengan koor 'Oooohhhh~', '_Jinjja_?!', 'JONGGGIIINN KAU DIMANA?!' dan sebagainya.

Minzy hanya tersenyum gugup setelah Suho menutup pintu dibelakangnya, sementara ia berusaha membuka sepatu dengan dua bungkus dus besar di tangan kanan kirinya. Suho mengerling bungkusan itu dan mengambil satu dari tangannya.

"Ini untuk Jongin?" tanya Suho.

"_A_-_aniyo_... Ini untuk kalian semua." kata Minzy masih dengan senyum sembari masuk ke dalam bersama Suho. Setelah mencapai ruang tamu, semua orang yang ada disana lalu terdiam, memandang Minzy dengan senyum.

"_Annyeong_." kata Minzy dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya. Blak! Saat Minzy bangkit, Kyungsoo menarik seseorang keluar dari kamar.

"Duuh.. _hyung_.. Aku ini ingin ti.. Mingkki?" kata Jongin langsung membuka matanya saat melihat gadisnya berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tersenyum manis bercampur gugup.

Sedangkan sebelas orang lainnya hanya menahan tawa dan terkikik melihat kedua _magnae_ tersebut bergerak salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun! Ini kue yang sangat enak, terimakasih loh, Mingkki. Sudah repot repot membuatkan kue tar ini untuk kami!" kata Luhan bersemangat membantu Minzy memotong motong _cheese tart_ yang berada di tempat kue. Minzy hanya tersenyum dan berkata terimakasih.

"Dan akhirnya aku tahu, kenapa Jongin tidak mau membagi makanan buatanmu pada kami." ujar Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melihat dan mencuil tart kecil lalu memakannya. Minzy hanya tersenyum malu, masih memutar tempat kue dan memotongnya bersama Luhan.

"Itu karena terakhir kali aku memberikan makanan buatan Mingkki, kalian memakannya hingga nggak bersisa."

Jongin alias Kai hanya bisa menopang dagunya malas di meja dapur sembari duduk melihat gadisnya memotong motong kue untuk para anggota EXO, senyumnya merekah saat Minzy menyurungkan satu potong kue besar di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih." ujarnya lembut dan memandang Minzy,

"_Ne_." jawab gadis itu juga dengan senyum malu.

"_AIIGGGOOOOO... NEOMU KYEOPTAAA_!" kata Luhan dan Kyungsoo menggoda kedua _magnae_ tersebut, lalu tertawa keras. Jongin memutar matanya dan menyuruh kedua _hyung_nya untuk berhenti.

Minzy ikut tertawa bersama mereka, ia tidak tahu kalau kedua belas pangeran EXO ini kalau berkumpul bersama akan seramai ini. Bagaikan melihat sitkom yang dibintangi oleh dua belas remaja ganteng.

Seperti tadi, ketika ia akan membuka dua dus besar itu, Sehun yang notabene hanya berumur lebih muda beberapa bulan itu melihatnya seperti anak kecil dan memintanya lebih cepat memotong kuenya. Atau Tao, Zitao, _magnae_ dari EXO-M yang terlihat _cool_ itu juga bersikap sangat menginginkan kue tersebut tapi lebih beradab daripada _the real_ _magnae_ _of _EXO.

Belum lagi urusan ketawa bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk menggodanya di dapur. Kedua _oppa_ ini tidak berhenti merecokinya untuk segera putus dari Jongin dan memilih salah satu diantara mereka, adalagi ketika Chanyeol dengan bercanda memanggil 'Mingkki-_ah_' berulang ulang dihadapan Jongin. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa terbahak bahak melihat wajah Jongin yang cemburu bercampur ingin tertawa tersebut.

Tapi, Suho dan Kris selalu pada akhirnya menyelamatkannya dari kejahilan _breakfast couple_ tersebut. Suho selalu berkata untuk berhenti menggodanya dan lebih banyak tersenyum malaikat pada Minzy saat membantunya menaruh dua belas potong kue di tempatnya masing masing, sedang Kris hanya diam atau mengusir Chanyeol karena terlalu berisik dan bertanya tanya soal 2NE1 pada _magnae_ grup tersebut karena ia tahu, ia tidak akan banyak berguna kalau Suho sudah membantunya menempatkan kue.

Luhan, Chen dan Xiumin adalah tiga orang terberisik kedua setelah BaekYeol yang sudah Mingkki temui. Luhan tidak berhenti bertanya kenapa Minzy mau menerima Jongin, Chen dan Xiumin juga membuatnya tidak bisa banyak menyimpan rahasia Jongin tentang apa saja yang sudah ia dan Minzy lakukan saat kencan kencan rahasianya di hari hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo dan Lay lebih sangat membantu. Kedua orang ini membantu Minzy menyiapkan segala keperluan makan malam, disamping kue, untuk kesepuluh orang yang ramai di ruang tamu. Meskipun Kyungsoo lebih banyak menggoda Minzy, atau Lay yang masih bingung dengan bagaimana Mingkki bisa membuat kue seenak itu, setidaknya mereka sangat membantu.

Sedangkan Jongin?

Meskipun tidak bersuara, ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Mingkkinya sendirian. Mereka berdua bergerak sinkron seperti bumi dan bulan. Tidak terlalu berlebihan tapi menyenangkan ketika dipandang. Jongin juga berulang kali mengusir Baekhyun, Chanyeol atau trio Lu-Chen-Xiu ketika akan mengganggu Mingkkinya. Sedang yang dilindungi begitu hanya tersenyum malu.

"Yaaakk! Kuenya enak sekali! Terimakasih loh Ming.. Eh, Minzy-_ah_.." kata Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah. Ia memasuki dapur dengan tangan penuh piring kotor dan Suho yang juga membawa barang yang sama.

"Eh.. Tidak apa apa kok kalau _oppa_ mau memanggilku, Mingkki."

"Iya, tapi yang masalah kan pacarmu," kata Chanyeol lalu tergelak bersama yang lain, Jongin hanya tersenyum dan memandang Chanyeol sengit. Ia lalu menaruh piring piring kotor tersebut di rak cucian sedang Minzy gagal mengambil setengah piring kotor dari tangan Suho untuk membantunya.

"Tidak usah, Minji-_ah_. Kau sudah membawakan kami oleh oleh, tidak perlu repot repot. Dan, Chanyeol, berhenti menggoda Jongin. Jongin, kau juga berhenti memandang _hyung_mu seakan akan kau bisa membunuhnya kapan saja." kata Suho sembari menaruh piring di tempatnya, "..dan kau Chanyeol, jangan lupa mencuci piring ini, karena kau kalah main game tadi."

Suho tersenyum, sementara Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Jongin tertawa. Minzy ikut tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, _hyuunggg_... Permainan kan baru dimulai tadi! Ijinkan aku ikut _game_ lagi dan kita tentukan siapa yang akan cuci piring!" kata Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Suho berpikir dan ia menyetujui usul Chanyeol. Ia lalu menyuruh pemuda berbadan tinggi itu untuk keluar bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan agar mereka bisa ikut bermain.

"Kau mau ikut juga, Minzy?" tanya Suho. Minzy otomatis menoleh pada Jongin dan Jonginnya hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"_Ne_, _oppa_! Kalau di _dorm_, biasanya yang kalah main begini itu Chaerin _unnie_. Jadi, aku percaya kalau aku nggak akan kalah." kata Minzy dengan senyum lebarnya. Suho hanya mengangguk, dan menyuruh Jongin serta Minzy untuk keluar ke ruang tamu.

"Eh... Aku akan membereskan piring disini dulu, baru akan keluar." kata Minzy saat Suho mengangguk lalu keluar terlebih dahulu. Jongin membantunya merapikan piring dan memasukkan seperempat kue kejudan setengah tart cokelat yang sudah dimakan ke dalam kulkas.

"Apa mereka membuatmu terganggu, Mingkki?" tanya Jongin di sela sela menaruh piring di tempat cucian. Mingkki menggeleng dan mencuci tangannya,

"Aku senang bisa kenal lebih dekat dengan _member_ EXO." katanya malu dan tersenyum pada Jongin, "..lagipula, mereka tidak mengganggu berlebihan kok."

Jongin tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut Mingkki. Ia lalu menggeret pelan Mingkki di pundaknya dan membawanya ke ruang tamu.

"Nahh... Karena pasangan kita sudah kembali..," kata Baek diiringi koor '_aigoo_~' atau 'ehm' dari yang lain, Jongin dan Mingkki duduk di sofa bersama Lay sedang yang lain ada di sofa lain atau di lantai, "..bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja permainannya?"

Dan Baek memutar botol, tepat mulut botol berputar dan berhenti di Chen.

"_Truth or dare_?!" tanya Baekhyun. Chen memilih _dare_ dan Chanyeol tersenyum jahil.

"Begini, Mingkki-_ah_..," Jongin memutar matanya, "..Jongdae ini adalah _dancing machine_nya EXO-M. Bagaimana kalau kau memberinya tantangan?"

Jongdae tertawa keras menahan malu juga iringan tepuk tangan serta tawa dari yang lainnya, Mingkki pada akhirnya ikut tertawa meskipun telah menutupi mulutnya menahan tawa yang keluar.

"Eh.. _a-aniyo_.. Bagaimana kalau _oppadeul_ saja?" kata Mingkki menolak, Baekhyun akhirnya meminta Chen menari _I'm The Best_ dengan part milik Mingkki.

Tidak ada tawa yang behenti sepanjang malam tersebut, dan tidak ada jemari yang terlepas diantara jemari Jongin dan Minzy.

.

.

.

.

.

_25 December 2012, 20.43 KST_

"Haahh.. Harusnya tanpa kalian berkata begitupun, aku akan percaya kalau Mingkki akan _pulang ke dorm_." kata Hyun Suk sembari menyesap sodanya. Chae dan Ji hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau begini 'kan, aku curiga."

"Soalnya, kalau kami nggak membela Mingkki seperti tadi, _hyung_ pasti tanya aneh aneh."

Kemeriahan pesta Natal di YG _building_ juga belum surut ketika Mingkki pamit pergi barusan. Justru, kemeriahan semakin naik karena PSY datang membawa beberapa botol _wine_ dan keceriaan. Belum lagi kegilaan Park bersaudara, Bom dan Dara yang berkaraoke tidak karuan di ruang pesta.

"Omong omong, Ji." kata Hyun Suk saat Chaerin pergi menemui Gummy dan Seungri, "..apa kau sudah memberikan kadomu untuknya?" tanyanya sembari menunjuk gadis berambut pirang yang tertawa bersama Seungri dengan dagunya.

"Ehm... Belum."

"Yah.. Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sih." kata Hyun Suk sekali lagi menggoda Jiyong. _Leader _Big Bang itu hanya tertawa pelan dan meneguk colanya.

"Tahun ini 'kan belum dicoba."

"Benar juga sih." kata Hyun Suk sembari mengerling kotak kecil yang baru dikeluarkan Jiyong dari sakunya,

"Untung saja cincin pertunangan itu tidak bisa berkarat. Kalau iya, sudah dari 3 tahun yang lalu sejak pertama kali kau membelinya dan ditolak, dia sudah berkarat."

.

.

.

.

.

_25 December 2012, 23.33 KST_

"Setengah jam lagi, manager _oppa_ akan menjemputku. Jadi, _oppa_ tidak perlu khawatir." kata Minzy tersenyum, membuat dua bulan sabit kembar di matanya. Suho mengangguk mengerti.

Di ruang tamu sekarang, hanya ada Kyungsoo, Lay dan Luhan yang bermain ular tangga serta Minzy dan Suho yang minum segelas cokelat hangat ala Luhan. Sedang sisanya sudah masuk kamar, atau di dapur, atau di balkon.

Teriakan Kyungsoo yang kalah dan pekikan kemenangan Lay dan Luhan memenuhi ruang tamu.

"Ah.. _oppa_." kata Minzy, teringat sesuatu, ia menoleh pada Suho yang mengangkat alisnya ingin tahu, "aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Katakan saja."

"Terimakasih."

Suho berhenti minum dan menoleh pada gadis berambut ungu disebelahnya yang menatapnya tersenyum. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk semuanya. Aku..," Minzy kembali ke cangkirnya lagi, ia menggerak gerakkan cangkirnya gugup, "..aku belum sempat bilang terimakasih pada _oppa_ semenjak kami... Bersama."

Suho mengerutkan kening, ia lalu teringat kejadian di YG _building_ beberapa bulan yang lalu. Oh, sekarang dia ingat. Ia hanya bisa tertawa.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu.. Aku sangat marah padamu, Mingkki. Kau hampir saja membuat kami dalam kesulitan..,"

Minzy mencengkeram erat cangkir di tangannya, hangatnya semakin terasa. Tapi jantungnya mencelos, entah di bagian saat Suho bilang ia marah padanya, atau ia hampir membuat EXO dalam kesulitan.

Itu berarti Jongin juga, 'kan?

"Tapi, saat aku melihat mata Jongin waktu itu..," Suho kembali menerawang, melihat langit langit _dorm_ yang berpendar terkena sinar, "..aku tahu, Jongin tidak sedang bercanda. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sesemangat itu selain saat bicara soal mimpinya enam tahun yang lalu."

"Awalnya kupikir Jongin terlalu berlebihan soal ini.. Tapi, saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali..," Suho menoleh pada Minzy, "..aku akhirnya tahu, kenapa Jongin sangat menyayangimu."

Minzy ikut menoleh, membalas senyuman '_guardian_' tersebut.

"Jongin berusaha untuk apa yang ia inginkan, itu artinya, aku harus melindunginya." kata Suho, ia mengangkat tangan dan mengacak rambut ungu itu, "..itu artinya, aku juga akan melindungimu. _Nae dongsaengie_."

Minzy tertawa pelan dan Suho menarik tangannya, ia lalu mengerling jam dan berkata bahwa 15 menit lagi pukul 12 malam. Minzy hanya mengangguk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan.

"Mencari Jongin?" tanya Suho. Minzy mengangguk lagi, Suho tersenyum dan menunjuk sebuah kamar dekat dapur, "Jongin mungkin dikamar. Masuklah selagi Kyungsoo masih bermain. Nanti, lima menit sebelum jam 12, aku akan memberitahumu."

Minzy menatap kamar itu sebentar, atara ragu dan ingin bertemu Jongin terakhir untuk hari ini. Ia lalu berdiri dan berjalan pelan. Mengetuk pintu itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Minzy lalu mendorongnya terbuka, menyembulkan kepalanya sembari berkata 'permisi, Jongin?'. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan Jongin di atas tempat tidur manapun. Matanya menuju ke pintu kaca di seberang ruangan. Oh, mungkin dia disana. Di balkon.

Dengan perlahan, ia masuk ke ruangan dan menutup pintu. Berjalan pelan dan menggeret kesamping pintu kaca tersebut. Bibirnya terkembang, pemuda yang dicarinya tengah membungkuk di atas pagar pembatas menatap pemandangan kota yang bisa ditangkapnya.

"Kkamjong.. Apa nggak dingin di luar?" tanya Minzy mengerutkan kening melihat kekasihnya hanya berdiri di luar dengan kaus berlengan pendek dan celana panjang saja. Jongin lalu berdiri dan berbalik, senyumnya menghangat melihat gadisnya berdiri di tengah tengah pintu.

"Nggak. Tapi, kau jangan keluar. Disana saja." Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, Minzy hanya cemberut dan menghadirkan tawa untuk Jongin.

"Kkamjong. Setelah ini.. Aku pulang."

Jongin mengangguk. Minzy lalu berjalan keluar dan berdiri di samping Jongin yang ikut berbalik memandang pemandangan malam juga rintik rintik hujan salju yang jatuh. Jongin memainkan tubuhnya maju mundur sembari memegang pagar.

"Aku harap, _hyungdeul_ dan Sehun tidak menyusahkanmu, Mingkki."

"Tidak. Mereka menyenangkan," Minzy menoleh pada Jongin yang menatap udara di depannya, "..pasti senang jadi kau."

"Kau hanya berada bersama mereka selama 3 jam. Bukan tahunan." kata Jongin mengerutkan kening, kini ganti Minzy yang tertawa pelan.

Hening merajai mereka.

Kadang kadang, entah itu Minzy atau Jongin, mereka merutuki jeda diam diantara mereka ketika bertemu begini. Padahal kalau tidak bertemu, rasanya ada sejuta kalimat untuk satu sama lain. Di SMS juga begitu, telfon juga. Susah untuk berkata kata, padahal sudah dua bulan berjalan, tapi... Tidak ada perubahan untuk kosakata mereka.

Terkadang Jongin merasa bodoh karena dia _namja_ dan harusnya bisa menyamankan Minzy. Tapi, juga terselip rasa menyesal di hati Minzy karena ia tidak bisa memecahkan keheningan yang terlampau bosan diantara mereka.

"Mingkki -_ah_.. Sepuluh menit lagi pukul 12!" ketukan ringan di pintu kamar Jongin dan suara lembut Suho mampir ke gendang telinga mereka. Membuat kedua pasangan itu berputar di tempat dan Minzy membalasnya dengan '_Ne_!' keras.

Lagi lagi, Jongin dan Minzy saling bertatapan tapi lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Aduh, sial, batin Jongin. Kenapa Minzy bisa semanis itu?

"Sepertinya, keretamu akan menjemput." kata Jongin tersenyum padanya, Minzy mengerutkan kening.

"Kereta?"

"Iya. Kau, Cinderella. Yang akan pulang ke rumah sebelum pukul 12 malam." kata Jongin tersenyum jahil. Minzy lalu mengeluh kesal dan memukul dada Jongin pelan, berkata kalau begitu dia akan menjadi upik abu setelah pukul 12 malam dong?

"Meskipun, kau upik abu..," Jongin memberanikan diri mengelus pipi _chubby_ tersebut, "..kau akan selalu terlihat cantik."

Dan wajah putih itu berhias warnah merah padam. Ia memandang lantai dan bergumam '_gomawo_'. Jongin terkekeh, menarik lembut wajah itu hingga mata mereka saling beradu.

"_Merry Christmas_." bisik Minzy terlebih dahulu dengan tawa kecil, Jongin juga tersenyu.

"Selamat Natal, _chagiya_."

Cup!

Jongin mengecup pipi itu, lalu beralih ke keningnya. Kedua pasangan itu saling melihat dalam mata satu sama lain, membiaskan perasaan masing masing yang berbungan bunga kartun atau hati tercelup cat merah jambu. Warna warna saling berpendar di pikiran satu sama lain, kupu kupu juga tidak berhenti mengepak di dasar perut mereka.

Ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Sedikit, tapi bermakna? Tapi jangan lupakan bumbu gombal garing nan _cheesy_ yang terlontarkan diantaranya.

Jongin dan Minzy lalu tertawa bersamaan. Jongin membawa Minzy ke pelukannya, menatap kelangit langit balkon lalu tertawa lagi. Dasar, ia tahu, _hyung_nya tidak akan membiarkan mereka sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabanmu, Chae. Tapi.. Biarkan aku mencoba." kata Jiyong, menatap kedua mata kucing tersebut, "setidaknya."

Chaerin tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu, di malam ulang tahunnya, ulang tahun Jiyong, malam Natal, malam Tahun Baru, bahkan Halloween, dari 3 tahun yang lalu. Jiyong pasti datang kepadanya, berlutut satu kaki dan mengarahkan kotak kecil merah yang terbuka padanya.

"Sekali lagi, Lee Chaerin. _Would you be my fiance_?"

Dan! Pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku, _oppa_." katanya tersenyum prihatin dan menutup kotak itu, "_it's not the time_."

Jiyong menghela nafas lalu berdiri, memandang pemandangan kota dari lantai teratas YG _building_ tersebut. Ia lalu menggeleng sedih nan dramatis.

"Natal keempat. Tapi Santa belum memberiku hadiah yang kuinginkan.. Oh, sedihnya aku~"

Chaerin hanya tertawa singkat, ia lalu merangkulkan tangannya ke lengan kecil dan berotot itu. Ikut melihat pemandangan kota bersama Jiyong.

"Aku hanya bilang ini belum waktunya, _oppa_. Bukan berarti aku menolakmu..,"

"_Ne_, _nae Hunchae_.. Aku mengerti."

Lalu mereka terdiam, membiarkan angin berhembus dan lirihan suara mobil lalu lalang dibawah sana. Jiyong lalu menghadapkan dirinya pada Chaerin.

"Tapi, Chae. Kau akan benar benar menjawab 'ya' kan suatu hari nanti?" tanya Jiyong agak khawatir. Padahal, sebenarnya kekhawatirannya itu dirasa tidak perlu. Maksudnya, Chaerin pasti akan menjawabnya. Hanya saja sekarang bukan waktu yang benar.

"Tentu. Kenapa aku harus menolakmu?"

"Karena kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Chae lalu menoleh pada Jiyong. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan tahu sebenarnya Jiyong khawatir soal perasaannya. Kekhawatiran Jiyong menurut Chaerin itu beralasan kuat. Kalau jadi Jiyong, mungkin Chae sekarang akan pergi karena kekasihnya tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _oppa_. Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"

"Banyak hal." kata Ji, menatap mata kucing itu, "..tapi konyol sih. Soalnya, aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Chaerin terkekeh. Tapi lalu berhenti dan mengecup pipi tirus itu.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam macam." katanya, "aku tetap mencintaimu. Apa... jangan jangan _oppa_ ya, yang akan meninggalkanku?" ucapnya pura pura menyelidik.

"_Aniyo_! Memangnya aku sudah gila apa meninggalkanmu?" kata Jiyong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chae tertawa dan mengecup Jiyong.

Tapi kali ini di bibirnya.

"_Merry chrismast_."

Jiyong melirik kekasihnya, tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati terkecil berdoa agar doanya tahun depan bisa lebih manjur lagi. Ia terkekeh dan kali ini gantian mencium Chae.

Pelan dan hangat.

"_Merry christmast_."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanti, kalau sudah sampai _dorm_. Kabari aku." kata Jongin kalem. Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang menunggu pintu elevator yang belum terbuka untuk mengantarkan Minzy pulang.

Bertiga?

Sedari tadi, Kris sudah ingin meledakkan tawanya dibelakang kedua kekasih tersebut. Soalnya, di _dorm_, Jongin bukan tipikal anak pendiam yang manis, apalagi berkata sekalem itu pada _hyung_nya atau Sehun. Cenderung cuek dan menjengkelkan (untuk Kris, entah untuk Suho), belum lagi kejahilannya dengan Sehun, atau membuat marah Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati, Kris berangan angan bisa menggantung terbalik Jongin kalau ia adalah member EXO M dan berbuat aneh aneh.

Minzy hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Jongin, ia lalu menoleh kebelakang menatap figur tinggi Kris yang ikut mengantarkan Minzy pulang ke bawah.

"Suho _oppa_ kemana?" tanya Minzy.

"Suho?" kata Kris, "rasanya ia tadi masuk kamar. Kurasa sudah tidur." katanya sembari menatap nomor elevator yang berada di atas pintu.

Minzy mengangguk mengerti seirama dengan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke elevator, sementara Jongin memencet angka lantai bawah.

"Mingkki-_ah_.." panggil Kris.

"_Ne_?"

"Kalau kau mau putus dari Jongin, hubungi aku."

"YA! _HYUNG_! Mau kuteleport ke antartika ya?!" ujar Jongin risih. Sedari tadi, yang diomong oleh beberapa member EXO lainnya itu hanya...

Mendoakan Minzy dan Jongin cepat putus dan pacaran dengan mereka.

Minzy dan Kris spontan tertawa, Minzy kaget melihat emosi Kai yang meluap seperti itu menyangkut dirinya.

"Silahkan saja. Aku bisa terbang." sekali lagi, bukti kenarsisan Kris.

"Aku akan bilang pada Xiumin _hyung_ untuk membekukanmu."

"Tidak akan. Aku akan bilang pada Luhan untuk menghentikanmu."

"Ya! _Hyung_ beneran ku kirim ke antartika nih!"

Minzy tertawa.

"Aku juga ingin punya kekuatan seperti itu.." gumam Minzy. Kris tertawa pelan sembari melangkahkahkan kakinya keluar elevator.

"Kau sudah punya, Minzy."

"Apa?"

"Mengambil hati _magnae_ kami. Itu benar benar butuh kerja ekstra loh."

"_GEGE_!"

Dan Kris berlari duluan menuju lobi sembari tertawa pelan. Jongin dan Minzy berjalan beriringan dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Aku sekali lagi minta maaf kalau mereka mengganggumu, Mingkki."

"_A_-_aniyo_.. Tidak apa apa. Aku justru senang kalau ramai begitu. Soalnya... Di _dorm_ cuma ada aku..," Minzy mulai menghitung dengan jemarinya, "..Chae _unnie_, Bom _unnie_ sama Dara _unnie_.." katanya sembari menerawang.

Manis. Jantung Jongin berdetak tidak normal.

"Em... Mingkki.. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu... Tapi.. Jangan salah paham dulu." kata Jongin. Minzy menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak tertawa!"

"_Ne_."

"Sungguh?"

"_Ne..._"

"Berjanjilah."

"Kkamjongie... Kau ini mau ngomong apa?"

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal. Berulang kali hanya membuka menutup bibirnya karena bingung harus berkata apa. Ia menetralkan nafasnya, dan akhirnya bertanya,

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku, _oppa_?"

Minzy terdiam, matanya mengerjap lucu.

Mereka berhenti berjalan dengan sepasang mata saling menatap satu sama lain. Minzy lalu tertawa.

"Karena... Er..," kini ganti Minzy yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Jawabannya simpel sih.

Karena kalau aku memanggilmu _oppa_, Jongin. Maka wajahku akan tidak berhenti bersemu merah.

"Karena?" Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya ingin tahu.

"Mingkki-_ah_, manajermu sudah menunggu." kata Kris tiba tiba hadir di samping mereka. Sontak Minzy menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"A-ah. _Ne_, _gomawo_, Kris _oppa_."

Kris hanya mengangguk dan berkata akan keatas duluan sembari memberikan ucapan 'jangan tersesat' untuk Jongin karena ia akan kembali ke _dorm _sendirian. Yang dikatakan begitu hanya memutar matanya.

"K-kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu..," Minzy yang akan berbalik dan cepat cepat pergi dari sana, ditahan tangannya oleh Jongin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." kata Jongin. Minzy bergerak gelisah lalu mengatur nafasnya.

"Karena.. Karena Jongin kekasihku.. Jadi.. Kupikir...,"

Kupu kupu di perut Jongin mengepak lebih kencang. Wajahnya memanas. Tidak sadar telah merenggangkan eratan di pergelangan tangan Minzy. Sadar kekasihnya merenggangkan eratannya, Minzy segera menunduk berterimakasih dan melambaikan tangannya kecil mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tapi, setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Jongin yang membeku di tempat, ia lalu berbalik dan mencium pipinya. Lalu segera kabur sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin meraba bekas kecupan singkat itu, ia menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya dan mengangkat satu tangannya. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam diam.

Kalau Jongin di dewasa nanti disuruh memilih momen Natal paling berkesan dalam hidupnya, maka Natal tahun 2012 akan menjadi Natal berkesan untuknya.

Ralat.

Paling berkesan.

.

**End**.

* * *

_Anneyong_! Gong Minzy _imnidaaaa_! Hehe, seperti biasa, buat FF MinKai yang chaptered, Mingki selalu dapet tugas buat ngebales review dari kalian. Terimakasih selalu menyemangati Ginger bikin FF Min-Kai loh, Mingkki seneng banget

**Reply**

**HaeSan : **iya, ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih ya, jangan bosan nge-review :) *ngedance I Love You*

**Julie Namikaze :** Owh... sayang sekali, salah semua! Hehehe... Yang ngebukai Baekkie _oppa_! Hehehe.. ternyata tuh Baek _oppa_ kalo diliat diliat manis ya *matanya ditutup Jongin* terimakasih reviewnya, jangan bosen ya :)

**is0live89 :** Perasaannya Mingkki ditengah tengah member EXO? Rusuh -,-" Beneran nggak berhenti ketawa! Hehe... Jangan berhenti ngereview ya! :)

terimakasih atas perhatiannya, buat yang merayakan Natal, selamat natal! Dan.. Selamat menjelang tahun baru juga! ^^ Sampai jumpa lagi! *ngedance _Neiga Jeil Jal Naga_*


End file.
